


Locked Up

by KatyasDeadDad



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race (US) RPF
Genre: F/F, Gangs, Lesbian, OITNB - Freeform, Prison, drug, prisonromance, shalaska, trixya - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyasDeadDad/pseuds/KatyasDeadDad
Summary: Alaska arrives at maximum security, shielded and careful. Bedtime stories akways taught her how dangerous it would be to fall in love with the villain, she never took it seriously until now.
Relationships: Adore Delano | Danny Noriega & Bianca Del Rio, Sharon Needles/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Sutan Amrull | Raja/Alaska Thunderfuck 5000, Trixie Mattel/Katya Zamolodchikova, multiship - Relationship
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly Shalaska with background Raja x Alaska. Heavily inspired by OITNB

_love is cruel, but I promise to soothe every ache it gives you._   
_______

There she stood, looking at the prison block buzzing of inmates and chatter. Over her shoulder rested a black net bag filled with orange prison clothing and basic necessities, hitting against her lower back as the guard shoved her along. Alaska had never realised how real her sentence was until now. She was in maximum security, and wouldn't leave anytime soon.

There were two other new inmates with her, from what once had been 10 before people were dropped off at their assigned blocks. One was tall and thin, with long black hair and bone structure to die for. _Chachki,_ she had been called by the guard. The other woman was shorter than Alaska, and much older. Far too old and innocent looking to fit in a place like this, but she did hear the sinister mutters escaping from her every now and then. She'd learnt not to listen to it too hard from the few weeks she got to spend at minimum.

"Right, Honard- you're in cell 305 with Davis and Velour." The tall man dismissed her when they reached her cell, leaving her standing almost confused. _This was it, wasn't it? No more dreams of innocence.._

Cells were much different here than at minimum. They were actual rooms with thick steel doors and bunkbeds, rather than open blocks divided by half walls. She almost missed the old peeling yellow wall paint that she'd gotten to stare at for days upon days, for it was much warmer than the sterile white concrete before her now.

With a sigh, she stepped forwards, placing her things on the one bed that seemed available. They were thin steel frames with hard plastic mattresses, blue shining in through the white sheets. At least there were two pillows here, she noted with a scoff as she began unloading her things.

"New girl." A high pitched voice startled her, vague Russian accent resting on the tone. She looked up to see a woman sitting on the top bunk, having gone completely unnoticed. She had a shaved head and piercing eyes, strong cheekbones yet soft features. "Did you get double toothpaste?"

Alaska was confused, furrowing her brows gently as she slowly straightened her back. "Yes.. why?"

"Reckon you could give me one?" A toothpick rested between her teeth, pushing down at her bottom lip. "Velour, by the way. Call me Sasha."

She gave a soft nod and grabbed the small plastic container, handing it to the woman who looked at it like it was some holy grail.

"Sweet, thanks. Strong mint, t's gonna give me a fortune at D-Block."

Alaska blinked twice, still confused, before she bent over and began unloading her things again. A soft white towel that she folded into the metal bed stand drawer next to her bed, noticing that it was completely screwed down to the ground- unmovable. It made her feel ill for a second, that she was in such a place.

"So, whatcha done?" Sasha's feet landed against the concrete floor with a soft thud, the outlines of her body stretching echoing in the corner of Alaska's eye. "Long blonde hair.. no piercings.. yer not exactly in a gang."

She stopped for a second, annoyance and discomfort strucking her as she bit down on her tongue. She had been taught not to answer these things, and the feeling of being watched mockingly didn't help.

"Ah, sensitive spot?"

Sasha sat down on the bottom bed, holding up things from Alaska's bags like shampoo or soap, reading the labels. "New things, these. Haven't seen anything like in years."

She didn't answer, just focused on getting her things out and placed. After a while, the impatient woman seemed to have gotten bored, for she stood up to leave. But when she reached the doorframe- she stopped and looked back at her.

"Y'know, being quiet's only gonna get you so far here. The silent ones go first."

And with that, she was gone. She couldn't help but let the weight of her body press through her forehead against the cold metal bar of the top bunk, resting her head against it as she squeezed her eyes shut. She didn't want to be here, she didn't _need_ to be here, but she had to be here.

If only fucking Detox had kept her word, maybe Raja would have forgiven her.

" _Fuck."_ The words breathed out against her lower lip, memories drowning over her senses.

_"What the actual fuck." Alaska's voice was shaky and weak, her hands hovering in the air in front of her as she stared at the scene she'd created. One of the most well known leaders laid on the floor of the fancy hotel room, eyes wide open staring against blood stained floor. He had just stopped choking on his own blood, and Alaska almost missed the sound. Not because of sadistic desires, but for the fact that it indicated that she hadn't killed him_ **_yet._ **

_"It's okay." Detox inhaled sharply, pushing his head with the front of her leather boot. Her head lifted, eyes gazing at Alaska through neon green hair. "You're gonna be okay."_

_"What the fuck do you mean okay?" Alaska hissed, staggering as she backed away from the corpse. "Raja's gonna have my head if she finds out I killed her one ticket to SN's circles."_

_"Just fuck her again or something, I don't know." Detox was also panicking, adrenaline still rushing from the recent actions. They'd been sent out to spy, seduce him into drunkenly spilling details. But powerful men get cocky and like to take what they desire- with force. And strong women fight back._

_"Fuck her?" Alaska questioned with a pitch of her tone, breaking into a scared and mocking laughter. "You have got to be fucking kidding me, Dee."_

_"Okay, listen." Detox kneeled down, poking at the dead man before they through her gloves. "This never happened, we were still at the bar waiting for him, okay? It checks out with the plan, we weren't meant to meet him until six."_

_"Okay." The blonde exhaled, swallowing down the fear that threatened to have her throw up. It wasn't the first time she had dealt with dead people, but it was the first time it was on her hands. Being Raja's special toy, she was never sent out to do the dirtiest work. "Just.. please promise not to let it come out, ever, alright?"_

_"I promise."_

But of course fucking Detox never kept her word if she didn't benefit from it. Alaska groaned and opened her aching eyes, staring at the obnoxiously white wall as her chest burst with heartbreak and betrayal. But that was life, bitter and betraying.

This prison was bigger- but also more industrial like. The main part of the block consisted of a large open space with tables and a bookshelf or two. The rooms were divided by different floors, and it was all open in a circular structure. Almost like a gladiator pit, she scoffed to herself. She became awfully aware of how big the orange shirt was on her, even when tucked into the same coloured pants. She missed the sweatpants and sweater from minimum security, now she was instead met by the sight of white long sleeves covering her arms almost as if they were hospital clothes.

Alaska stalked her way to an empty table, the one book she was allowed to keep tightly held in her hand. The metal bench was cold, even through her clothing, hard and uncomfortable. She spent a good few minutes just staring at the cover of her book.

It was her favourite, a french romance novel that she had thrifted in Paris during one of many fancy trips Raja had taken her on. Though she knew that they were business trips, she still liked to imagine that they weren't. She wasn't in love with her ex boss- more so, enjoying the attention, but the still wished they had gone to explore more. Shame, really.

Before she let her head drop and dive into the world of Paris romance, her curious eyes wandered across the room. Two blondes, one sitting on top of the table while the other on the bench. In fact, the whole table was filled with at least ten young women- but none of them as captivating of authoritative as the first two. The one on the bench was smaller, with blonde wavy hair that was chopped just above her shoulders. The other was a bit bigger, curvy with a waist cinched from having her shirt pulled back. The word _royal_ was nowhere near enough to describe the aura they gave off. They were ethereal.

But this was prison, and nothing ever ends well in prison.

•

The rest of her first day was boring but okay. She avoided people, not daring or having the energy to look back at the judging stares. Her roommates were amazing, she had to say. Davis, or Miss Kasha as she liked to be referred to, was an older and motherly person. Alaska almost would have thought she was one of the sweetest people ever- until she knew her crime. Miss Kasha had drowned her own kids. But even the sweetest people are cruel. Sasha wouldn't shut up, ever. But it was also nice. Alaska would quietly hum back responses and she wasn't expected to speak. Sasha did the talking, while Alaska stared at her wall and Kasha read a magazine.

Waking up, however, was harsh.

The mattress hurt her neck and the cell was cold. The guards were rough and merciless, and she couldn't do anything but accept the change. 18 years were on her sentence, it was far too early to start complaining now. The thought struck her every now and then with a painfully cocky scoff, she would be 42 when she got out.

After the night of Sasha's quiet voice rambling, she'd learned that the prison was split into four groups. A, B, C and D. They were currently at the B block, the one containing the most prisoners. It was " _run"_ by a woman named Katya, one she had learned from description was the woman sitting by the table from last night. There was no rivalry within the blocks, but instead against each other.

A-Block was a place where senior prisoners went, as well as psychologically ill. No one really interacted with them unless for buying chocolate pudding or the _nice_ chocolate from commissary. C block was run an middle aged lady named Alexandra Edwards, but Alaska was taught to never address her by anything but Alyssa. She was from Texas, but was taken here because she was deemed to difficult of a prisoner. That was 30 years ago. And lastly, came D block.

Sharon Needles was a name that made Alaska wonder of its origins, for it clearly was not a real name. She didn't ask much, only listened when she was told to never name her by her first name. That was for her close friends _only._

"So, what's the deal then?" Alaska had asked in the morning after counting, sitting on her freshly made bed that stood out amongst two messy ones, pulling her socks up to mid calf.

"Deal?" Sasha was tired and confused, clearly having forgotten the conversation that the blonde had been discussing within her own mind.

"The rivalry between blocks."

"Oh." The hairless woman coughed, rubbing her neck. "Uh, well. Special.. _candy,_ is quite the market here. And in a place like prison, that gets competitive. It's mostly between us and D."

Alaska nodded and slipped into the black boots she'd been given. When she had laced them up and went to approach the door, a hand pulled her back by the arm.

"Promise me one thing, alright?" Sasha asked, waiting for the confirming nod that came not long after. "Don't ever, by any circumstances, get yourself into the system here. I'm grateful for Katya's protection, but the gang life will never be worth it."

•  
 _The sky is so tragically beautiful, a graveyard of stars._


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm always tired but never of you._   
_•_

_"New girl."_

It was her fourth day at max, and Alaska had just about settled into the temporarily lonesome life- when a hand landed on the table before her with a soft thud. A shorter woman stood there, eyeing her down. She had light pink washed out hair pinned back into a messy and frizzy braid, and had the softest face with the most intimidating look.

"Yes?" Alaska had to clear her throat after speaking.

"Come."

She wasn't given any explanation, any other words, just knew that she was expected to follow, and quick at that. The pink haired smaller woman led her through a corridor she hadn't really bothered to enter yet, and they passed a couple women who did not cut short on the judgemental stares. When they arrived at what looked like a.. hair salon, Alaska couldn't help but furrow her brows. She was pushed inside rather roughly before hearing the door click shut.

"Ah, excuse Farrah. Just a child." A thick Russian accent spoke, and Alaska turned to look at the blonde who stood by the counter. _Katya._ "Sit."

She followed the order, carefully sitting down with her shoulders tense. Katya seemed to have notice, for her warm hands landed upon the stiff bodyparts, making Alaska jump slightly.

"No worries, I won't hurt you." Katya stood behind her, fingers instantly beginning to work their way through Alaska's long blonde hair. "You have very nice hair."

She didn't dare to speak or move, taken aback by the fear of what was to come. Katya continued to toy with her hair, gently untangling it with her fingers. Alaska's eyes met with the other woman who stood against the wall. _Trixie,_ she recalled her name.

"So, you're new."

"I am." Alaska spoke quietly, instantly tearing her face away from Trixie's curious eyes.

"What did you do?"

The tension could be hit with an axe and still not be pierced through.

"Go on." Katya hummed, grabbing a hairbrush and gently combing through the ridiculously long hair. It was terrifying to have such a sincere and sweet action be performed by someone she was told to stay away from.

"Uh.. I.." Alaska stuttered, eyes again meeting with Trixie who nodded. She was a lot less intimidating than Katya. "Murder."

An exaggerated gasp left the Russian blonde's mouth, their eyes meeting in the mirror as Katya softly smirked.

"That's not so bad, now is it?"

Something in the lack of judgement made Alaska relax. She wasn't a sensitive deer amongst ruthless wolves, but she knew she had to watch her own back here. It was a chaotic ride to come here, and she often found herself tending to subconsciously.

"You're Raja's girl."

_But even relaxation doesn't last as long as one could hope._

_"_ How do you know that?" Alaska was getting defensive, brows furrowed tightly. But Katya paid no mind to her temper, instead let her fingers breathily dance against Alaska's jaw and throat.

"Word goes fast. Especially with Needles in the lead."

"What do you mean?" Her words spluttered out as she watched herself get touched so delicately. Katya's hands were like a miraculously soothing wind against her skin that burned with hellfire.

"They didn't tell you?" The question was lighthearted at first, but Katya's playful expression dropped once she saw the pure confusion. "Oh you poor thing.. Needles is in the lead of Charles' criminal network, even from inside prison she's able to run that. I'm not much interested in her outside business.. but surely you should know that Raja and her are terrible rivals?"

"And why should I trust you, aren't you rivals as well?"

Katya scoffed, standing back to continue brushing through the blonde hair. "Even when she talks back she's more polite than you, dorogaya." She spoke louder, talking to Trixie who with a smirk approached them and sat on the counter.

"You love my fire."

"I do." Katya softly kissed the knuckles of the hand that was reached out towards her, and Alaska couldn't help but feel like she was interrupting something.

The two moved like lovers from an old movie, perhaps like Morticia and Gomez, Bonny and Claude. It was sincere but playful.

"Me and Sharon only compete in customers and petty arguments. I'm serving life here, I have no interest Raja." Katya spoke with a humorous tone, yet it was so dangerous- and Alaska knew that she couldn't trust her as much as she wished to. "You killed the person that spied on Sharon for Raja."

"Then why'd you ask why I'm here?"

Katya shrugged, putting away the brush put keeping her fingers in her hair. "Small talk. Manipulation. Who knows? I know more than you." The Russian lady spoke in a way that Alaska was not sure if they were riddles, or just a language barrier.

"You were Raja's girl, she sent you to the lion pit as a punishment. Or entertainment for all I know." Katya's playful manners suddenly dropped, a hand snaking around to grab Alaska's jaw a lot more harshly. Her eyes were serious. Her voice was much quieter, and Alaska quickly picked up from Trixie's glancing at the door- that they were afraid of being listened to. "I may be a liar and I don't have any interest in you, but you should know you are being watched. Raja's pals are all over this block. They watch you to inform her, and sooner or later you'll wind up dead."

"Is that why.." she quietly asked, gesturing around the salon to wordlessly confirm if they were there for privacy. When she was given a sharp nod, she continued. "And I should trust you because?"

"Just because you shouldn't. You don't trust anyone in here." Katya pulled away, helping her out of the chair and motioning for her to leave. "Oh and.. _Sanders,_ block B."

It took her a minute to register the last few words as she exited the salon.

_Sanderson.._

Detox.

•

The next days went better than expected. Although Katya did not really acknowledge her more than anyone else, Trixie had taken a liking to her, and therefore she had been invited to sit with them or walk with them during outdoor time. It was nice to have someone updated on the gossip, the doll-like beauty would claim with a soft smile.

Oh how weird it felt, to swim in the smiles of someone who did her time in max due to violent behaviour.

"You know, you could cut your hair, sell it. There's some freaks around." Sasha spoke in between chewing her dinner. They were sat in the cafeteria, by a table in the very lone corner. Sasha's boot-clad feet where on the table, the woman eating her meal and the parts that Alaska didn't want from her own.

"No way." Alaska scoffed, picking on the chapped nail polish Trixie had insisted on putting on her. It was bright pink, and she could only imagine how she'd gotten her hands on it.

Alaska took a lot of pride in her hair. It was long, just below her mid back, well kept and silky despite lacking the of hair products that Raja probably had thrown out by now. It was a disaster in the morning or if she ever went a day without combing it at least five times, but when it was in good shape- it was like her personal display of art.

"Yes way. They even had a mishap where chicks would sell their underwear to guards or through Alyssa."

"Underwear, really?" She chuckled, the last sound escaping her body being cut off by the surprise of a hand landing on her shoulder.

"Katya wants you."

_Violet._

Sasha eyed her sharply, clearly disapproving of the new friendship that had formed between the new girl and Katya out of all people. Alaska simply shrugged in response and stood up.

"You can have the rest of my chicken." She pushed the tray over to her bunkmate, who scoffed out a grateful thanks. It was a Friday, meaning they got slightly better food than usual. The only day when the food actually could be cooked by hand rather than in plastic bags of mush.

Alaska followed the tall woman, eyes carefully eyeing the short black hair that once had been much longer. If she hadn't known any better, she might have fantasised a whole story about how or why she cut her hair. Maybe it was to sell it, or it was in the way whenever she drew a map to escape. Maybe she wanted to seem butch, or she was donating it to horses suffering from hair loss, or-

" _Alaska."_ She was snapped out of her dreaming. Perhaps she didn't know better.

"Mhm?" She responded to Katya, suddenly aware of how cold it was where she had been led. Her brown eyes scattered over her surroundings, noticing that she was in a place she had never seen anyone but guards be before.

"Do you want to make quick money?" The Russian was folding through files on a desk, and it finally clicked where they were. In an office. A messily rolled cigarette rested on her bottom lip, blue eyes focused on the text before her.

"Doing what, exactly?"

"You know what." Katya scoffed, handing over a file of collected papers. Behind the plastic see through viewing page, she could read the name and see the photo. _Phi Phi O'Hara._ She had tanned skin and bright pink curly hair, complimented by the facial gang tattoos.

"I don't think I do." Alaska slid the paper back over the desk, only for Katya to shove it back.

"She stole from me, I need you to teach her a lesson." Katya's eyes were back in the files, going through them swiftly while smoking her cigarette handsfree.

"You want me to do your _dirty work?"_ She picked up the file again, scrunching up her nose. _Assault_ and _4'11_ read underneath the thumb that gently skid across plastic. Not exactly someone Alaska would call intimidating.

"Think of it as your way of thanking me for not claiming Raja's bounty on your head." The Russian accent slipped through with a mocking tone, and Alaska couldn't help but respond in a superficially sweet one.

" _Lovely."_

She placed the file back down and stepped back, making Katya look at her with a raised brow.

"Aren't you gonna need that?"

"I'm good at remembering faces."

•

_"She is so ethereally unique that my mind is blown every time I think of her."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CW: A bit graphic , violent.

_"She is the air that I need to survive, but also the oxygen that feeds my fire into destruction."_   
_•_

The jackets given to inmates just about did their job to keep them warm. They were usually large, giving enough space to fit a couple shirts beneath them, but they were by no means protective against the cold wind that blew against them. Alaska rubbed her hands together quietly, blowing on them in a desperate attempt to heat them up.

She wasn't usually out this early in the morning, in fact she'd probably been asleep by now if it wasn't for the task she was focused on.

C block had their outdoor shift at 5 in the morning, and Katya had given the guards an order to have Alaska there as well. It came as a surprise when she was woken much earlier than her bunkmates, who found it extremely irritating to be bothered that early, but Alaska quickly understood why. She was lucky that the guard was kind enough to let her know what was going to happen. He slipped in a quiet and secret " _we won't be watching"_ after handing her the shiv made out of a pen that Katya had shown her before.

At first she grimaced and soundlessly noted to herself how they were treated like zoo animals, entertainment, but she was also grateful that she'd gotten that help. It wasn't her first time attacking someone, not even close, but that doesn't make it less scary.

Phi Phi was just as short and tiny as Alaska had imagined, standing in a corner with her hands tucked tightly into her pockets. Her bright coloured hair stood out under the black knit hat, and Alaska couldn't help but wonder what was on her mind.

Alaska was by no means the tallest in the prison, barely hitting the title of one of the taller inmates, but her 5'9 being still felt almost _superior_ as she in her mind compared herself to the target.

She almost felt bad for Phi Phi, poor thing probably hadn't even had breakfast yet.

There weren't a lot of people outdoor, only smaller groups of women huddling up close together to give each other warmth. The guard consisted by two shorter women, and it was clear that the man's words were true. They weren't watching.

With a sigh and deep inhale, Alaska stalked over to the corner where the bright bundle of pink stood in her own glory.

"O'Hara."

"And who the fuck are you?" For a woman so short and not so intimidating, she had a raspy bark that was far too loud.

"New here." Alaska simply leant back against the metal fence, eye contact lingering between her and her so called target. "I heard you had special k."

Phi Phi scoffed, pulling out a small bag of white crushed powder. The stolen goods from Katya.

"Money?"

"You're pretty, I'll give you that." Alaska sighed as she took the bag out of her hands, reaching into her pocket as if to taking out money. "Such a shame."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?"

The blonde reached forward and took a hold of Phi Phi's jaw, stroking a gentle thumb across her cheek before jerking forward and plunging the handmade shiv into her side. A whimper and gasp let out of the woman's mouth, hands fighting desperately but not being able to do much due to shock.

"Who the fuck are you?" Phi Phi spat through gritted teeth, hissing at the pain speaking caused her. Her eyes were tightly pushed together, reminding Alaska of a chameleon or the starving dogs in Paris.

"Call me Alaska." She responded, the corner of her lip lifting involuntarily as she twisted the sharpened pen for good measure. Stepping back, she let the shiv stay in before walking back towards the guarded door. She gave them a quick nod, which was responded to by letting her in.

She still got the same rush as five years ago, the first time Raja had actually wanted her to engage in the act rather than just watching.

_"Alaska." The tall woman motioned for her to come over by her fingers, strikingly calm and relaxed compared to the actions she had done to the man in her hold._

_Alaska didn't say much, just carefully stepped forwards, eyes wide and the inside of her cheek tucked tightly between her teeth._

_"My beautiful Alaska.." Raja reached over to stroke a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, bloody thumb staining her pale cheek with deep crimson. "What do you think this man, such a pathetic excuse for a man at that, deserves as a punishment?"_

_"I-" Alaska stuttered out the beginning of a sentence, watching Raja's hawk like eyes gaze into her own uncertain ones._

_"Go on.." something about Raja's purring against her skin just fuelled her into confidence she'd never had before. Alaska reached forward, trailing her hand over the tattoo on the man's collarbone. It was a gang tattoo, and a_ **_very_ ** _important one at that. In fact, it was the man's only pride._

_"I want to cut it out." Her soft voice did not match the sinister confidence that her words spoke of, but she was still as terrifying to the man whose breath hitched. He couldn't speak by now, his tongue was severely damaged from whatever cruel torture Raja had pulled on him._

_The smooth handle of one of Raja's sharpest and favourite playthings was pushed into her grip, and that's when the fun begun._

_•_

Alaska wasn't generally the one to engage in groups, whether it be the cliques she faced in High school or competitions at family gathering, she didn't work well with many people. Yet, there she sat on the bench in the salon, in between Trixie's legs, letting her play with it horridly as Katya played what must have been her tenth round of poker against Ginger and Monique.

It was her third week at max and sometimes, like in this specific moment, it felt more like a group of freshman friends hanging out to smoke weed or watch romcoms. When she wasn't in the usual prison nature and instead in places like this, it rarely felt like she was a convicted criminal amongst others. It was nice, a small family.

Sasha didn't talk to her anymore, instead quietly putting up the ruthless war of silent treatment. Kasha didn't bother to break the silence much, only to tell them their horoscopes from years old outdated magazines or ask if they had something she desired. But that friendship flew past Alaska's head as she let the influence that she knew was 'bad' surround her with warmth. It was much more fun that way.

Three weeks, and a total of 5 cases where she helped Katya with her business. She definitely counted the times very preciously.

None of those instances had resulted in the same violence that she brought upon Phi Phi, more so just intimidating people or passing a message. She felt ethereal, untouchable, when she could walk just to the library and have people eye her knowingly. It was foolish to let her guard down for the sake of her own pride, Alaska was well aware of that, but she still did it. Maybe she liked the thrill of knowing that if she screwed a step up just by an inch, she'd be in a body bag or injured far worse than Phi Phi.

Who, by the way, had just gotten out of infirmary. Her injured weren't too bad, the clothes had taken most of the damage, but it was deep enough for stitches and over a weeks long stay in a hospital bed.

 _"_ I want you with me tonight, Bunny." The nickname she'd been given ran through Katya's Russian lips, making her tired posture perk up in interest.

"Oh?"

"Have you not been listening?"

She definitely hadn't. With Trixie's soft hands in her hair and some sort of Russian waltz playing on the old school radio on top of a table somewhere in a corner, Alaska had let herself dream away. Perhaps that also could have been the couple hits of the blunt that Katya had so gently offered her, that currently rested between the Russian lady's lips. It was ridiculously strong.

"She's been half asleep for the past hour." Trixie snorted, moving her hands from massaging her scalp to running them down her ends.

"Ah." Katya scoffed with a chuckle, looking back at her lover with those star struck eyes that Alaska envied in many ways. Trixie was gazed upon like she was the moon and stars all combined, like she shone so bright that the sun was just a waste of space.

"We're going to D block, business." Katya bumped out her joint, placing her next card. In the other corner, sitting backwards on a chair, Violet had let out a soft whine.

"I thought I would come with you?"

"Change of plans, you're working from here tonight." Katya didn't look up at her targets as she spoke, in fact that was something that she rarely ever did. She was a mysterious piece of feminine divinity that was so ridiculously.. _Russian._ Like something out of a cliche action movie, the Russian mob boss with a cold stare. She was just that but with a gentler smile and kinder heart.

Violet sighed, yet hummed in appreciation as she sat back. At least she was given a task, most of the women in the room weren't. Not that it's something one usually would want when they could go to bed early or catch up on tv in the activity room, but these women were devoted to Katya. She helped them, they helped her- a family, of sorts.

"They've been asking for the one who finally shut O'Hara up." A small smirk played on her lips as she looked up at Alaska, playing her card without even glancing back at them.

Poker was a game that she played often, all day everyday if she could. Well, a modified version of poker. Alaska wasn't really familiar with the rules of gambling games but this was not too similar to the luxurious nights Raja had with her colleagues. It was just cards, switching between ways to play yet given the title of Poker.

"Gotcha." Alaska hummed, leaning her head to rest on Trixie's thigh as long nails began raking at her scalp again. This was in many ways better than any spa treatment in Paris or Milan. It was family like, motherly, and she intended to devour every second experienced.

When she had imagined D block or had it described to her, she had never understood just about how different it was. If Alaska had thought of her own block as a place where prisoners ruled over guards, this was just a hellhole of chaos. It wasn't really chaotic at all but that's the most sense making comparison Alaska could put her mind to.

The table system was just as it was at her _"home"_ block, except rearranged and in the middle of the block was a circular table with eight seats. Five of the seats were taken, the other three vacant for Alaska, Katya and Monique. She let her eyes taste the sight of filled bookshelves and lack of guards for a few more seconds, before her attention was robbed by the people by the table.

In the middle of five, sat a woman with long and thick curly silver hair. She had tattoos that escaped out from the rolled up white sleeves that folded against her blue prison shirt, scattering across her skin like a messy piece of art. Alaska noticed how a lollipop was held loosely in her mouth, pressing against the corner of her cheek as she watched the three women with a predatory stare.

The women next to her were not as noticeable, other than the flaming ginger hair next to her.

"Sharon." Katya purred, taking a seat and motioning for Alaska to sit as well. Monique remained standing, assumably to keep an eye on them.

"Katya." The woman's raspy voice was intoxicating, and Alaska could _feel_ her entire system explode with nerves and curiosity. It was low, relaxed, with a hushed whisper of a voice coming after the deep raspy one. Sharon nodded towards Alaska, then smirked. It was as if she knew the effect she had on the blonde. "I assume you're Alaska?"

"Yes." She whispered out at first, before clearing her throat and repeating it a bit louder. The inmate next to her chuckled quietly, and Alaska couldn't help but grit her teeth in a mixture of embarrassment and annoyance.

"Good." Sharon turned back to Katya, playing with the lollipop in between her lips. "Do you have it?"

Alaska was confused for a second, a natural reaction as she had no idea what went on, yet simply watched and nodded as Katya slid over a sealed package of obvious drugs. It felt strange to do it in the open like this, but there also were no guards around and the few inmates out of their cells didn't even glance their way.

Sharon slid over a bundle of cash and a paper that Alaska didn't have time to read before Katya snatched and folded it. It must have been important.

"Extra, for the pretty one." She then slid over a small round black box, and Alaska immediately recognised it to be the small containers Katya used to store her weed or tobacco in.

"Oh." She blushed, carefully taking it from the table when it got in front of her. Perhaps it was the fact that she had just been called pretty by one of the most intimidating and attractive people she had ever met, but she felt _weak._ As her thumb ran across the hard plastic of the box, she couldn't help but softly scoff out a smile.

" _Je suis etourdi par votre beaute."_ Sharon spoke in the foreign language as they stood up, and Katya let out a bored scoff while Alaska almost gasped.

"I don't speak french."

Sharon didn't reply this time, instead she flashed the edges of her pearly whites in a side high smirk. She was captivating. A goddess.

Alaska couldn't get rid of the feeling of complete awe as they made their way back to the C block, gripping the contained tightly in her grip as if it would evaporate if she let go of it even just the slightest.

"Do you speak french?" She asked Katya, who chuckled in response.

"Why?"

"Nothing I'm just.. curious." Alaska couldn't admit it so boldly as they stopped by the block, about to part paths and leave each other's company.

Katya smirked before turning around, taking a few steps before calling out.

" _She wants to get into your pants."_

_•_

Je suis etourdi par votre beaute   
=   
I am dumbfounded by your beauty


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a bit more violence oof

_After all, we are all animals locked inside a cage. We just get to choose which prison it is that holds us._   
_•_

"Wake up." Alaska's shoulders were roughly shaken by large and ungentle hands, forcing her to break out from her fairly enjoyable slumber. When she opened her eyes, it was still dark outside, and she came eye to eye with a guard. She was just about able to make out his features in the dark night, only a stray shine of moonlight hitting his face structure.

"What?" She asked groggily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"You have five minutes to pack your shit."

Alaska watched the guard walk out of the cell, muttering a ray of curse words out between her dry morning lips. No form of information was given, just the fact that she was supposed to pack her stuff and leave within _five_ minutes.

"You're naive if you thought Katya wouldn't trade you for drugs." A tired groan escaped the bunk above her, the first time she'd heard her bunkmates voice in a solid week.

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Alaska hissed back, beginning to push things back into the bag she was given when she arrived.

Sasha scoffed, and the creaking of someone rolling over was heard above her. _Great._ She was to no help.

Alaska didn't have many belongings, and they were easy to pack quickly- especially with the pressure of the guard that told her to do it.

Katya wouldn't sell her, right? She was a human being, she can't be sold, especially not to a rival. Besides, she was one of Katya's girls now. She ran her errands, messed with people, and she was Trixie's so-called "favourite person." Maybe she was just moved to another block, or isolation for god knows what reason. But then again, in isolation she wouldn't be allowed to bring her stuff.

Without questioning the guard, she left with a lump in her throat and uneasy feeling in her body. She didn't want to leave this block, it was nice. She was _'the shit'_ and had come as close to family as one can in a prison. Besides, they were her protection from Raja's sadistic mindgames.

The guard led her through the corridors that she quickly realised were the path to D block. It was a week since she'd been there with Katya, a week since the met the mind boggling person that she was far too tired to think of right now.

"Cell 967, you're with Delano." He pushed her forwards an open cell door, and when Alaska turned around to question this, he was already gone.

" _Great."_

When she carefully stepped into the cell, she quickly noted that she wasn't alone. There was a girl sitting on one of the two bunkbeds, hand rolled cigarette in between her lips and magazines in her hands. She had black long hair that almost looked fake, for it was silky and wavy. Round brown eyes travelled over to the girl in the doorway, and the owner of them let out a soft scoff.

"Finally."

"What?" Alaska raised an eyebrow. She wanted to curse, scream, _fight._ But she knew that this was new territory where she might as well have been a cockroach. Instead, she carefully put her stuff on the other bed. Instead of four or three roommates to such the amount of beds, it was just the two of them.

"Do you think I wouldn't know you'd be here?" The girl was intimidating, yet always spoke with a soft and almost childish smile. She was a bit loud, energy standing out like a bright light. "Do you want one?"

In her outstretched hand was a second rather lazily rolled cigarette. Alaska was taken aback by the friendliness, not sure whether she could trust it or not. In most cases, the latter was the correct answer.

"Uh.."

"Come on, it's just tobacco."

Reluctantly, Alaska accepted the thin cigarette and placed it between her lips, letting the girl light it up for her. The only light in the cell was from lit up candles, and Alaska didn't have the energy to question _that._ For something called maximum security, it felt like it was less strict than minimum.

"Won't the guards kill us?" Alaska sat down on her bunk bed, savouring each hit of fresh tobacco and soft smoke.

"Are you insane? Sharon has enough contacts to kill literally everyone in here and escape. Besides, they gain a cut off the drug money so they don't care. I'm Adore, by the way."

Of course a girl with such a peculiar and outstanding personality would have such a name.

"Isn't this supposed to be fucking max?"

"Max with a bunch of convicted gang leaders."

"So why doesn't she just escape?" Alaska was annoyed and tired, firing back a question that might have been a bit too bold. Adore didn't seem to mind though.

"Don't know, haven't bothered to ask. I'm just glad to be able to do my time like this, fucking heaven. You should see what it's like in Pennsylvania." And then she went on into a rant that the blonde couldn't quite follow up on. It was nice though, just as with Sasha, having someone ramble on and on about literally nothing and everything.

Alaska finished placing out the most necessary belongings, letting the other things stay in the bag. She was already long done with her cigarette when Adore finally paused, humming to get her attention.

"Your name's Alaska, right?"

"Yes."

Alaska was tired, exhausted even, but she knew that the plastic mattress wouldn't do her comfort any justice. She noticed the white.. _proper_ mattress below Adore, and pointed towards it with a raised brow.

"Yea, told you it's fucking heaven. Sharon likes to spoil us." Adore flipped through her magazines, and her speedy eyes made it clear that she was on some type of upper drug.

She let out a sigh of despair and exhaust, pushing herself under the fairly satisfactory sheets and let herself drift off into the long missed sleep.

It wasn't until perhaps hours later, when the chatter outside of her cell was enough to wake her up, that she realised how truly strange this block was. No guards came to wake them up, she was left alone. Of course she was grateful, but she was thrown off by it.

She stepped out of the bunk bed carefully, back aching and eyes sore. Adore was nowhere to be seen, which was nothing but expected as the daylight coming in from the cell window made it clear that it was far too late to be waking up in prison. After making her bed and deciding against showering when she had no idea if she could be jumped here, she carefully stepped into the clothes that the guard had pushed into her hands while they walked there. They were blue in this block, dark blue, and this time it was at least a little bit closer to her size.

 _What a luxury._ She scoffed to herself before quickly combing through her hair and leaving the cell. There were much less prisoners than at the C block, and most of them were much calmer and almost more.. _obedient,_ something she hadn't expected in a place where inmates were free. Nobody fought over the TV channels, there was no arguing or guards stepping in to dissolve said arguing.

In the middle of the room, by that godawful circle table, sat Sharon and _'her goons'_ as Alaska thought it'd be fun to call them. Adore was there, eating something, as well as the ginger from last week. Other than that she didn't recognise anyone.

Sharon's eyes locked with hers, smirk on the lips that contained yet again a lollipop, while her hands shuffled cards. Alaska froze for a second, confused, then let her petty side take over when she realised that she didn't want to be there.

Breaking the eye contact, she turned to look around, instantly noticing a sign labelled _library._ She'd left her books in her old cell, so she could as well look for a new one.

The hallways were fairly empty, not as crowded with gossip or private conversations as C block was. It was only the occasional sight of a guard watching someone take a phone call. The library was pretty big, though majority of the shelves were empty or filled with completely other things than books. Like paper stacks or blankets. In fact, it looked more like an unused storage than anything else. _Also empty of inmates._

Alaska spent the rest of her _morning,_ well- evening, disassociating into whatever book looked appetising enough, while her body complained and roared for any source of food. It wasn't that she didn't want to eat, it was just the fact that she was so pissed at everyone and everything that she refused to.

Finally, when she could see in the dirty low quality windows that most of the inmates were outdoors, she made her way back to her cell to grab the one thing that she had been bothered to bring. A fucking pack of shitty instant ramen. It was horrifically inedible taste-wise, but it was necessary. Just as she came to the open cell door, about to enter, a rough and loud voice interrupted her.

"Alaska?"

She turned around, seeing a woman she didn't recognise. The woman was fairly short but heavy, butch with short air and broad shoulders. She had tattoos all over her arms and upper chest.

"Who are you?"

The woman didn't say anything else, just charged at her. In the moment of fright, Alaska sidestepped and tried to flee the running woman, but was caught by hands on her shoulders pushing her hard up against the cement wall. Her back and head slammed against the surface, a groan escaping her lips.

"What the fuck?"

She didn't get a response this time either, just a strong body that tried to tackle her. Alaska's attempt to fight back was weak and shocked, but she still managed to keep herself on her feet steadily as the shorter inmate seemed to try and act out a game of toxic men playing hockey.

Bringing her leg up to kick her in the stomach with her knee, she at least did some damage that if she was any stronger- might have let her escape the grip of steel, but instead the butch bitch managed to regain control of the situation. Hands wrapped against her throat and pushed her against the wall, cutting her air short as she clawed on hands and tried to kick her off.

Her fear and adrenaline falling off let her relax for just a moment, accepting what was going on while she tried to figure it what to do next. The hands just tightened, clearly having a vicious and murderous goal, and her eyes were locked with wild blue ones that held nothing but violence.

Then, as if the universe had heard her pathetic and desperate whimpers, all force against her body was lifted with a loud yelp leaving her attacker's throat. She fell to the side, clutching her ribs. Between crazed panting and terror, Alaska could see the knife buried deep in her side with fresh blood covering the clothes around it.

Her hand instantly went to clutch her sore throat, body falling against the wall. Looking up between her lashes, she saw a sight that she wasn't sure if she liked or not.

Sharon looked smug, almost. Standing back on her heels as she inspected both Alaska and the whimpering woman on the floor. She wore a white t-shirt that she had tucked into the dark blue pants, her arms revealed to be absolutely covered in beautiful yet nonsense ink.

"Trouble breathing?" She asked with a mocking smirk.

"Fuck you." Alaska hissed back as Sharon helped her to stand on two steady feet, earning a chuckle from the slightly taller woman. She turned to look at the now unconcsious- or more so, _lifeless_ woman. "Who the fuck was that?"

"Such foul language for a beautiful mouth." Alaska couldn't help but feel her insides burn at the raspy and intoxicating tone. The praise, she wanted more of it, for reasons she did not know. "New here, probably one of Gemini's _spies."_

Sharon spoke with a certain venomous tone when she mentioned Raja, and it was clear that it was much more than just drug rivalry. Alaska didn't know whether to be terrified or grateful, having being saved from someone who hated the person that she was intimate with just a few months ago.

She was so caught up in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed how Sharon had began walking away, until she turned on her heels and clicked her tongue to earn the blonde's attention.

" _Coming?"_


End file.
